legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf's Skills
Battle Skills Speed Boost This move boosts his speed and is activated upon his Skill status. The speed will be boosted 2 times as much as his regular, and after a while will boost up to 3 times. It's possible to activate a second time, and the speed will be boosted upon other party members. Ravager Activated upon his Skill status. When triggered, it powers up his attacks by a decent amount and also boosts his gauge. Ultimate Move His Ultimate Move is activated upon a separate gauge for him with an HP bar. When the gauge is full, he can activate it at any time in any battle. His Ultimate Move consists of all his Earth-style moves put into one powerful attack. Combined Ultimate Move Duo Crusher- Must have high Affinity with Spark to unlock. Can be activated once the same gauge used for regular Ultimate Move is full and the player presses "L" and "R" When activated. Spark: Leaf! It's show time! Leaf: Right behind you! run up to the enemy. Spark jumps up and lands on it, slamming her Lance. Spark: I'll handle this! slams the enemy into the ground, creating a giant chasm. She spins the lance around on the ground, and flying shards of the Earth go everywhere, as electricity is creating rays all over the enemy. Spark: And THIS! swings the Lance, and it sends the enemy flying into the air, with lightning bolts shooting at the foe. Spark: Now, Leaf! Leaf: Got it! Leafy's got this goin on! throws his Chakrams into the air, and they separate, swirling around the enemy that has Lightning constantly striking it. The broken shards of the Earth fly up and fuse with the Chakrams, into giant Earth walls. The walls keep slamming the enemy up and down onto the ground, as the Lightning keeps shooting. Chakrams come back to Leaf. and Leaf nod, and jump, slamming their weapons on either side of the foe, causing everything to explode. Spark: Hey, nice work! Leaf: Yeah buddy! fist bump. Fire Flaring Torpedo- Striking twice with both his chakrams, it creates a few bursts of fire. The fire starts to grow rapidly, and he finishes off by striking once with both at the same time, causing an explosion. Flare Barrage- Throwing the chakrams twice, they swirl around the enemy and they create a bunch of fire aura. The chakrams go back to him, and he jumps up into the air and slams them into the foe. Dying Flame- (One of strongest) Attacking with quick slashes with his chakrams, they generate a type of flame that grows with each strike. He puts the two chakrams together, and a type of beam bursts out from it, dissolving the flames, causing it to spread onto the enemy. Water Torture Splash- Charging his chakrams with a blue aura, he throws both of them, both in either direction, trailing with the aura. As the aura is thrown around, all areas that the chakrams passed are infused with splashes of water and continuously hit the enemy. Tides of Havoc- Using both discs as spinners, they generate more and more water as he drills them into the enemy, which create many tides around him and start to charge towards the foe. Water Spout- Striking the ground with his dual weapons, water in high pressure shoots out rapidly soon after and more and more appear. The water starts to surround the enemy and repeatedly strike from various angles. Spread Barrier-Throwing the dual blades into the air, they swirl around each other. A huge spread of water that shoots up appears and more and more appear and surround the enemy, and finally burst out and explode. Earth Earth Bite- Brown beams of light appear from his rings and they form a giant brown fang. The fang goes over to the enemy and it opens and closes. Incineration Crackle- Jumping up into the air, he raises his weapons and slams them into the foe, creating a massive earthquake which traps the it. Chasm Fang- A more advanced version of Earth Bite. When the fang opens and closes once, it creates a huge blast onto the ground which splits it apart and pillars of the ground appear and relentlessly strike. Wood Hammer- He raises his chakrams into the air, and a brown aura forms. The brown aura appears as a giant wooden hammer and it grows larger and larger. The hammer finally slams itself against the fiend. Earth Conqueror- (One of strongest) After throwing them twice, each hitting with different strikes that cross each other, they form an X. The X turns into Earth elemental waves, and they push the enemy backwards, and the X dissolves into many little pieces of the earth and destroy the foe. Wind Ring Cyclone- Throwing both chakrams into the air, they form together and Leaf jumps up on top of it. Under the chakrams forms a giant cyclone and Leaf now rides on it, hitting anything that the chakrams hit. Many other winds are forming as well. Whirlwind Thrust- Throwing one of his chakrams at the foe, it sends a whirlwind as well. He hurls another chakram as well, and it does the same thing. When the two cross, it creates a type of tornado that envelops the fiend. Parawhirl- Two green orbs appear after Leaf makes a hand motion. The orbs are thrown at the enemy, and more and more appear and are repeatedly thrown and explode when he makes another hand motion. Spiral Hammer- As he chucks the two discs at the enemy, they swirl around each other and form a green aura infused hammer which strikes the enemy relentlessly, generating gusts of wind that simultaneously hit it as well. Ice Icicle Spear- Putting both discs together, an ice spear forms after many shards and stalagmites of ice appear in front of Leaf. He grabs the spear and throws it at the enemy, freezing anything in its path. Icy Wind- After putting both discs together again, a whirling type of blizzard is formed after a light blue aura forms inside them. They are launched directly at the foe. Freeze Rain- He throws both into the air. Making hand motions, the aura from the chakrams start to glow. They spin around extremely quickly and a type of rain pours down on the opponent. The rain turns into hard stalagtites mate of ice. Spiral Icicle- (One of Strongest.) His Chakrams automatically move without his doing. They spiral around the enemy and an icy type of mountaing/icicle appears from underground and directly stabs the enemy straight through. More icicles appear as the chakrams spiral more and more. Leaf snaps, and it all explodes into many Ice shards and they are whirled right at the victim. Thunder Shock Wave- Launching both at the enemy, they ascend into the air and shock waves appear and follow suit. They create electrical vacuum waves and are powered, being sent across the enemy. Dragon Charge- A huge serpent dragon appears made of electricity after Leaf makes a hand motion. The serpent glides all the way to the enemy and it launches many electrical blasts. His chakrams appear as well and with each slash, the dragon follows suit and attacks as well. Bolt Slash- Swiping both blades like a sword, electricity generates from each slash and suddenly, a giant bolt of lightning is summoned and strikes the opponent directly. Steel Binding Moon- Crossing both discs together, an image of the moon appears. Slash marks appear across the screen, without Leaf moving a muscle. They are automatically thrown and appear in front of the enemy and circle around each other, forming a moon and it explodes into bursts of Steel. Abyssal Seal- The chakrams swarm around Leaf automatically, acting on own accord. Leaf points at the victim, and they instantly disappear into a silver type of beam, with steel spikes everywhere. The beam disappears and reappears, hitting the enemy relentlessly. Darkness Dark Stitch- Leaping up into the air, darkness circles around him. As he raises his chakrams up, about to land a blow, the darkness flows onto his weapons and he strikes, and the darkness shrouds the enemy in a dark abyss. Diabolic Rage- Dark eyes appear around the enemy, and Leaf jumps on top of his enlarged chakrams and hurls himself at the fiend. The chakrams continue to spin around, generating dark forces that will be sent towards the enemy. Punishment- Striking a few times, he holds them both behind his back and a darkness forms in his hands. Similar to Stream's Skill, he hits the enemy two times with the dark force, then four times, then eight times, and ending with a finishing blow creating an explosion with the darkness. Light Ray Satellite- He throws the Chakrams at the enemy, and they enlarge and lighten greatly and with a huge light force of aura, they spin around, generating many sparks and other forms of aura and sweep the foe off the ground. Light Throw- Both rings are thrown again, but stay up in the air. The revolve around each other and light beams are shot directly from them. Leaf jumps on top of both the Chakrams, now enlarged. And the light spins an even greater force.